


Hands

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [29]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984
Summary: Sorry I haven't been on AO3 for nearly a year. Things in life took over, and as much as I have written many drabbles, I just don't have time to post them. I promised  Janna-ojousama (haruyashimajana) I'll pop back in at some point - so here's a short one. More to follow, I promise!





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been on AO3 for nearly a year. Things in life took over, and as much as I have written many drabbles, I just don't have time to post them. I promised Janna-ojousama (haruyashimajana) I'll pop back in at some point - so here's a short one. More to follow, I promise!

Yamada always finds Yuto’s hands fascinating and he loves looking at Yuto’s hands. He always believes one of the things that make Yuto so sexy is his hands. Yuto has grown man hands. Because he is so much taller than him, his hand is also quite a lot bigger. He never needs a basket when he goes into the convenience store, he can hold multiple bentos and bottle drinks in one hand without dropping anything.  
Even when they were little, he remembers he is always searching for Yuto’s hand when they are in a circle before the show or when they are trying to get the same wavelength in a dance scene for music videos. Yuto hated him at that point, refusing to touch him, but his subconscious always reaches out to Yuto, and that was the only time that Yuto didn’t stop him from intertwining their hands together when they were fighting.  
And the only time that was documented in any of their music video making videos, in ‘Moyonaka no Shadow Boy’.  
Yamada is mesmerised when Yuto is driving, when his hands are on the steering wheel or when it is on the gear stick.   
Yamada loves the feeling of Yuto running his hand down is back, down the side of his body and of course when he puts both of his hand on his cheeks and lifts his face towards his before pressing a kiss on his lips.  
Yuto always holds his hands, especially in Winter. Yuto would take his glove off before putting their hands together into his pocket to keep them warm, and Yuto always gently rub his thumb on his knuckles, and he tightens his hands when they cross the road, as if Yamada will run off if he doesn’t hold his hand tight enough. And in the summer, Yuto would casually slip his hand into the back pocket of Yamada’s jeans because it’s too hot to hold their hands together all the time and he knows Yuto is always there, next to him.   
Yamada likes playing with Yuto’s hand when they sit together and watch a movie at home. He loves running his fingers on his calluses and blister scars on his palms from playing the drums too hard, as if he can smooth those lines out for Yuto.  
Of course he loves it when Yuto drags his hands all over his body when they have time between the sheets. Yuto’s hand wraps round him, slowly pumping him until he releases between them, and Yuto’s hand gently lifting him onto his lap, and Yuto’s hand on his waist supporting him, or when their fingers intertwine, and Yuto on top of him pressing kisses along his jawline and collarbones as the two of them climax together.   
And when Yuto wraps his arms round him and rests his hand on top of his when the go to sleep, it’s the best feeling on earth.   
When SEVEN holds hand, Yuto always takes the lead when he told his hands. But when he holds Chinen’s hand, he is the one that takes the lead. Keito never holds his hand properly, either he grabs his hand, or he just takes Yamada’s wrist, but looking back, he does the same to Keito.  
Yamada doesn’t like his hands.  
He has stubby fingers, it’s too small, and he always have problem trying to reach those keys when he plays the saxophone. He can’t hold a bento plus a drink in his hand when he is in a convenience store for a quick trip without grabbing a basket. He finds it difficult to strum those chords on a guitar, because his hand is just not quite big enough to reach round all the strings (that’s why he gave up).   
He also has very sweaty hands, and sometimes it feels like everything will slip out of his hand because they are so sweaty.

Yuto loves Yamada’s hands.  
Yuto loves how everything is so perfectly proportional, and how everything is the perfect size when it comes to Yamada.   
He loves how Yamada’s hands work when he is cooking, so gentle with everything and yet he can turn the simplest things into the most amazing dish. He loves how his rings sits so beautifully on his fingers, and how he can wear the silliest piece of jewellery and it makes his hands look so elegant. Yamada’s hands is always so soft, because of the stupid amount of handcream he uses, and it also sometimes makes Yuto’s hand smells like roses when he sits around playing with his hands.   
He thinks it’s cute that even though Yamada doesn’t show his emotion very much, Yuto can tell just by holding his hand. They are cold when he’s worried or stressed, hot when he is frustrated and angry and very sweaty when he is scared or worried. Yamada insists on wearing gloves in the winter, but Yuto will take it off and put his hand in his pocket with his, to keep them warm as well as making sure Yamada is safe next to him.   
Yuto loves how Yamada’s hands fit like the missing puzzle piece to his. How their fingers just lock together and how they can reach out for each other without looking and their hands always just catch each other.   
Yuto likes having large hands, because it means he can protect Yamada, but he also holds his hand extra tight when they are together, but Yuto feels like he can’t have a good grip on Yamada’s hand because it always feels like he is about to slip away. So he holds on extra tight, and slips them into his pocket so it’ll give him extra time to hold onto Yamada, if he slips away. And he makes sure his hand is in Yamada’s back pocket to keep him close and keep him safe.   
Yuto thinks he has weird man hands where you can see each knuckle and segment of his fingers very clearly. Yuto thinks his hands looks like claws, and that his hands are too bony, all the veins are too visible. There are calluses and scars from drumming.   
Even though he said he thinks his hand is an underrate part of his body, the truth is, Yuto doesn’t like his hands very much, and they are really just tools for him go get through life with ease. But having meet the little boy who has only one arm only, and he wants to be a taiko performer, Yuto has appreciated his hands (and arms for that matter) more since. 

“Ryosuke.” Yuto says as he lies on the floor of the rehearsal room. Yamada turns his head away from the mirror and looks at him. One of his arms stretches out in front of him towards Yamada. “I can cover you up with one hand.” Yamada laughs.   
“You are about five metres away.” Yamada says as he walks towards Yuto before sitting down down next to him. “You can’t now.” Yuto raises his hand in front of Yamada.   
“My palm is the same size of your face.” Yuto says. “You have a little face.”   
“You have a small face.” Yamada grabs Yuto’s hand and kisses his palm before putting his cheek into his hand with his own hand on top of Yuto’s. “Half of your head is your face.”  
“I have too much hair.” Yuto says.  
“Your hand is warm.” Yamada says, Yuto rolls over to his front and grabs Yamada’s hand with his free hand.   
“Your hand is soft.” Yuto says, planting a kiss on his palm and puts it on his cheek just as Yamada did earlier.   
“Get a room you two. You are so sickeningly adorable I just want to hug you and kill you at the same time.” Chinen sighs. “There are other people on the room, you know?”


End file.
